


A Quiet Moment

by Vixilancia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pure, Shameless Smut, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixilancia/pseuds/Vixilancia
Summary: Pre Da2, Templar Samson x Trevelyan circle mage in Kirkwall





	A Quiet Moment

The both of them crashed into a side room somewhere in the circle. Somewhere where you could play a hand of cards and not get caught under the knight commanders’ high heeled boots. 

They'd done this before of course, a moment of solace together. They'd been caught in a few, incriminating situations, but they could only speculate. No proof was what they needed to stay like this. 

They immediately started devouring each other as soon as the door smashed closed, pity they didn't have locks or this would he oh so easier. Samson stood so closely to them, Aidan’s back trapped between the cold of the wall and the heat of his lover. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, like they were made for each other.

Aidan leant their head against the Templars chest, breathing in his familiar smell. Maker did they love that smell. Aidan moved to kiss him again, but he moved back just slight enough that they didn't touch. 

Samson grinned, they were so close Aidan could feel it against their lips. Both of them stubborn and frozen in place. Aidan looked into his eyes, breathing heavily, green almost entirely replaced by black. 

The Templar placed small kisses from their lips, to across their jaw, until they finally settled at their neck. Aidan liked that, they liked that far too much. As much as they wanted to scream and revel in it, they bit down on their fist to stifle the small squeaks that escaped them. 

“We - Raleigh we can't - get caught,” they said in between shallow breaths.

Samson smirked against their neck fiddling with their hair, “Danny my love, you know you love trying to hide in plain sight.”

Aidan laughed lightly throwing their head back to expose even more of their neck, “You know me so well.”

Aidan’s hands fumbled towards Samson’s shirt and getting the message, Samson stepped back just long enough to remove it. It was even warmer now, Aidan’s circle robes being made of basically nothing.

They were easily discarded of course, but was it wise to. It didn't matter. Aidan let the robes slip slightly, slipping down their shoulders, leaving them open for even more kisses. 

The more Samson traveled down, the more of their robes he took down with them. The more he travelled down, more Aidan lost their control. Small slight sounds of arousal escaping them. At this rate someone was bound to walk in on this.

The kisses traveled even further, along their collarbone, down their ribs, across their stomach. It was almost like Samson was trying to kiss every freckle on their body. 

He was fully on his knees now, face almost pressed against Aidan’s heat. For a second he debated with himself, this was after all really dangerous. He shook his head and dropped the rest of Aidan’s robes.

Completely vulnerable to the cold of the stone against his back and the cold of the air surrounding him, the warmth of his lovers mouth was both a blessing and a curse. 

Aidan couldn't surpass their noises this time, reaching out lace their fingers into the others hair. Samson liked the light tug as he moved his tongue up and down Aidan’s substantial length. This hadn't happened before, they didn't even know how to react to this but, holy shit did it feel good.

“-h-hhh,” Aidan’s voice came out in stuttered breaths and excited mumbles. They kept subconsciously trying to grasp him, trying to bring him closer even still.

After even more teasing and licking, Samson finally took their cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the already salty tip. Aidan flushed completely pink, breathing becoming even more high and desperate.

“Ral - R- I don't think I'm going to last -hhh- very long at this rate.”

“Mmm,” he said, releasing them with an all too satisfying pop, “I'm counting on that.”


End file.
